In traditional manufacturing process for object, there is one step that has to separate the object from the glue membrane that is adhered to the object, and the object is then picked up for proceeding the subsequent steps of manufacturing process; for example, when the manufacturing process for the adhesive chip of the semiconductor is under proceeding, the chip must be taken out piece by piece from the glue membrane first, and the chip is then turned over and welded onto the substrate; please refer to FIG. 1A to FIG. 1D, which illustrate the method for taking up the chip:
a. As shown in FIG. 1A, wherein a taking-and-placing head 10 having vacuum sucking ability is arranged within a seat body 11, and an elastic element 12 is arranged above the taking-and-placing head 10, correspondingly under which a thimble 20 is arranged, and the chip 30 is adhered on the glue membrane 40 that is solidified by ultraviolet ray, and the glue membrane 40 adhered with chip 30 is sent to the space between the taking-and-placing head 10 and the thimble 20 by a conveying apparatus (not shown in the figure) for processing chip-taking process;
b. As shown in FIG. 1B, when the chip 30 is positioned, the taking-and-placing head 10 is lowered down to the surface of the chip 30 and is adhered thereon;
c. As shown in FIG. 1C, after the taking-and-placing head 10 has indeed adhered the chip 30, the thimble 20 is abutted against the chip 30 upwardly to make the chip 30 risen an appropriate distance and compress the elastic element 12 arranged above the taking-and-placing head 10 at the same time, such that the glue membrane 40, around the contacting point 21, between the thimble 20 and the chip 30, is separated from the chip 30 because of the pulling force acting on its surrounding;
d. As shown in FIG. 1D, when the chip 30 and the glue membrane have been separated from each other, the taking-and-placing head 10 is lifted to suck the chip 30 away from the membrane 40.
The main drawback of said separation method for chip and glue membrane by thimble is: for a chip with 5 mm dimension, it must use a thimble with an abutting force of 400 gram to overcome the restraint of the binding force of the glue membrane so, when the chip is thinned to a limitation, the tension subjected by the chip is increased relatively, such that the deformation rate of the chip is enlarged, even a broken situation may be occurred, so it is known that there is an extreme limitation for this abutting-and-taking method with a thimble, particularly for thin chip.
Please again refer to FIG. 2A to FIG. 2C, which illustrate the U.S. Pat. No. 4,990,051—“Pre-peel Die Ejector Apparatus”, which discloses a method and its apparatus for taking down an object from the glue membrane; as shown in the figure, the invention has a vacuum plate device 1, within which a thimble 2 is arranged, and a tubular structure 3 is fitted externally to the thimble 2, and a taking-and-placing head 4 having vacuum sucking ability is correspondingly arranged under the thimble 2 and the tubular structure 3, and the object 5 is adhered under the adhesive glue membrane 6, which is further arranged at the bottom surface of an elastic membrane 7, wherein the object 5 may be the object such as the chip of semiconductor, and the steps for taking up the object 5 are as the follows:
a. As shown in FIG. 2A, the object 5 is conveyed to the top of the taking-and-placing head 4 under the vacuum plate device 1, by which the object 5 is adhered to the upper surface of the elastic membrane 7;
b. As shown in FIG. 2B, after the object 5 being positioned, the tubular structure 3 is lowered down to an appropriate distance to abut against the elastic membrane 6, the adhesive glue layer 6, and the object 5, etc. simultaneously, such that the object 5 is contacted with the taking-and-placing head 4, so the adhesive glue layer 6 and the object 5 may be separated for the first level, and there is a separation part 8 between the adhesive glue layer 6 and the object 5;
c. As shown in FIG. 2C, after the separation of the first level for the adhesive glue layer 6 and the object 5, the vacuum plate device 1 is lifted up and the thimble 2 is lowered down and projected out the tubular structure 3 simultaneously and, by the counteraction between the vacuum plate device 1 and the thimble 2, the adhesive glue layer 6 and the object 5 are separated for second level; at this time, the adhesive glue layer 6 and the object 5 are only contacted at the thimble 2, and the taking-and-placing head 4 is then controlled to lower down to make the object 5 completely separated from the adhesive glue layer 6.
The improvement point of the said U.S. patent is: for the traditional method to make object separated from the glue membrane by a thimble, since the diameter of the thimble is smaller than that of both object and taking-and-placing head, so it is very easy to cause the object slanted and impossibly picked-up by the taking-and-placing head accurately; furthermore, the invention applies the tubular structure having larger area to be first pressed down the object 5 to the taking-and-placing head 4 to be able to apply force uniformly on the object 5 for avoiding the object from slanting; however, the method, of picking up object, adopted by this invention, is same as the abutting method, by a thimble, illustrated in FIG. 1A, and the only difference is that, in the U.S. patent, there are two levels for the tubular structure 3 and the thimble 2 to separate the adhesive glue layer and, although the tubular structure 3 shares the constraint, of the adhesive glue layer 6, having to be overcome by the thimble 2, it makes the entire structure extremely complicated, and the tubular structure 3 and the thimble 2 cause double impacts to the object 5 so, when the object is thinned over a limitation, the tension subjected correspondingly by the object will be also increased, such that the deformation rate of the object is enlarged, even a broken situation is incurred.
Please refer to FIG. 3A to FIG. 3C, which illustrate another prior art entitled “Picking-Up Method for Thin Chip and Picking-Up Apparatus for Thin Chip” (i.e., ROC U.S. Pat. No. 469,562), which discloses a method including following steps:
(a) Arranging a machine 8′, which has a surface contacting with the lower surface of the adhesive piece 1′;
the thin chip 3′ is adhered on the upper surface of the adhesive piece 1′;
the machine 8′ has plural sucking holes 7a′, 7b′ to pull down the adhesive piece 1;
the sucking holes 7a′, 7b′ respectively have a sucking side to contact the adhesive piece 1′;
the adhesive piece 1′ is located on the surface of the machine 8′;
the machine 8′ can move on a horizontal surface correspondingly to a specific referential position (i.e., it can be displaced and rotated);
(b) Arranging a tube clip 4′, which may hold the thin chip 3′ through a sucking force;
the tube clip 4′ has a sucking side to contact the thin chip 3′;
the tube clip 4′ may hold the thin chip 3′ at the sucking side by the sucking force;
(c) Placing the adhesive piece 1′ upon the surface of the machine 8′, such that the thin chip 3′ on the adhesive piece 1′ is located at the referential position;
(d) The thin chip 3′ is held at the sucking side of the tube clip 4′ by the sucking force;
(e) The adhesive piece 1′ is held at the sucking sides of the sucking holes 7a′, 7b′ of the machine 8′;
(f) The machine 8′ is moved on the horizontal surface correspondingly to the referential position to thereby take down the thin chip 3′ from the adhesive piece 1′; and
(g) Picking up by the tube clip 4′, the thin chip 3′ is taken down from the adhesive piece 1.
In brief, the prior art is first to adhere the tube clip 4′ onto the thin chip 3′, and the adhesive piece 1′ is then pulled down by the sucking holes 7a′, 7b′, and the tube clip 4′ again sucks the thin chip 3′ away from the adhesive piece 1′; although this method can avoid the drawbacks possessed by the traditional methods, it still has following shortcomings:
1. The thin chip 3′ will be displaced: the thin chip 3′ is adhered to the adhesive piece 1′ but, when the machine 8′ is moved to left direction, the thin chip 3′ is still adhered upon the adhesive piece 1′, because friction force is existent to indirectly bring along the adhesive piece 1′ to make slightly move, even the adhesive piece 1′ being deformed, such that the thin chip 3′ is slightly slanted, and the tube clip 4′ is unable to position the thin chip 3′ only by the vacuum sucking force, so the accuracy for taking and placing the thin chip 3′ is lowered down, and it influences extremely on the accuracy of semiconductor apparatus that requires micro-meter as unit;
2. The thin chip 3′ is damaged: the surface of the thin chip 3′ is usually arranged with specific structures, such as: bump or air bridge, etc., so it must avoid these specific structures when the tube clip 4′ sucks away the thin chip 3′; however, the said micro displacement of the thin chip 3′ will cause the tube clip 4′ to contact the specific structure, and it is harmful to the future development of the thin chip with high density;
3. The sucking force will cause the adhesive piece 1′ to deform: since the adhesive piece 1′ is adhered on the surfaces of the sucking holes 7a′, 7b′ of the machine 8′, so the sucking holes 7a′, 7b′ must provide stronger sucking force than the surface tension of the adhesive piece 1′, otherwise it is impossible to pull down the adhesive piece 1, but this strong sucking force will cause the adhesive piece 1′ to deform, and the adhesive piece 1′ located at the right side of the machine 8′ will be pulled to elongate, and the adhesive piece 1′ located at the left side of the machine 8′ will be pressed to shorten such that, not only will the thin chip 3′ adhered by the tube clip 4′ be displaced, but also will the circumferential thin chip that is not adhered by the tube clip 4′ be also displaced possibly, such that the accuracy for taking and placing the thin chip is lowered down;
4. The time is consumed too much: since only one thin chip 3′ is sucked up at one time, so it is necessary to take time for sucking up and moving the tube clip 4′ left and right during the picking up process, such that the picking up and the manufacturing speeds for the thin chip are lowered down;
5. It is unsuitable for a thin chip with smaller dimension: since the sucking holes 7a′, 7b′ must be changed according to the different sizes of the thin chip 3′ so, when the size of the thin chip 3′ is smaller than 0.5×0.5 mm, it is impossible to generate enough vacuum sucking force to make the thin chip 3′ separated from the adhesive piece 1′ because of the smallness of the sucking holes 7a′, 7b′, but the dimension of the most current semiconductor of III V group is all smaller than 5 mm×5 mm, so it is apparent that the current structure is insufficient.